


Нечего бояться

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Во время родов Китти охватывает паника; но Уолтер рядом.





	Нечего бояться

  Доктор Морис повидал немало взбудораженных будущих папаш, и сейчас перед ним был типичный представитель данной категории. Однако у этого – хоть он сам пока не знал - впрямь имелся повод для беспокойства; к счастью, не самый серьёзный, но вполне реальный.

  Морис закрыл за собой дверь, выйдя из комнаты Китти; Уолтер, дотоле ёрзавший на диване в гостиной, подскочил и выпрямился.

  - Что-то не так?

  - Не то чтобы… Не хочу пугать Вас раньше времени.

  - Поздно, - пробормотал побледневший Уолтер, - уже напугали. Что с моей женой? Какие-то осложнения?

  - Да, но мне кажется, проблема не физиологическая…

  - В каком смысле?

  - У неё сильнейший приступ паники. Такое иногда бывает.

  Уолтер нахмурился.

  - Вы пытаетесь сказать, что она боится рожать?

  - В общем и целом - да. Её парализует страх. Это не худшее из того, что может случиться, но хорошего мало. Если ничего не изменится в ближайший час, придётся прибегнуть к хирургическому вмешательству, иначе жизнь ребёнка будет под угрозой.

  Уолтер побледнел сильнее, но головы не потерял.

  - Есть что-то, что можно попробовать перед этим?

  - Затем я и вышел. – Морис выдал профессиональную ободряющую улыбку и добродушно-вкрадчиво промолвил: - Поговорите с ней. Я пытался – мне её не убедить, но Вас она наверняка послушает. Попробуйте успокоить её.

  С Китти оставалась Хассан. Уолтер попросил служанку выйти, затем присел на край кровати у изголовья.

  - Ну, что тут у нас? – Он мягко посмотрел на Китти, и она, вымотанная, вспотевшая, бледная, искренне улыбнулась ему.

  - Ничего особенного, пытаюсь родить, знаешь ли. – Китти силилась казаться весёлой, но её выдавало отчаяние в глазах. Ещё ей очень не хотелось показываться мужу в таком виде, да теперь уже поздно. Хорошо хоть, успела опустить – «отбросить» на ноги подол сорочки.

  - Как ты? – Уолтер провёл ладонью по плечу и предплечью жены.

  Китти попробовала придумать что-нибудь забавное, но состояние у неё было ну никак не для забав.

  - Всё нормально, - пискнула она.

  - Китти, - он придвинулся к ней ближе и бережно обнял за плечи. – В чём дело, родная?

  - А ты не понимаешь? – сдавленно прошептала она и посмотрела на него затравленно.

  - Понимаю, - вздохнул Уолтер и улыбнулся Китти, будто маленькой девочке, которая испугалась какой-нибудь мелочи. На самом деле мелочью это не было, и Уолтер соврал бы, если б заявил, что ему всё равно, от кого малыш. Но что бы там ни выяснилось, он не собирался отвергать ни Китти, ни ребёнка. Он решил всё раз и навсегда, несколько месяцев назад, когда сказал ей: «Теперь это неважно». – Мы ведь столько раз об этом говорили.

  - Да, и я всегда чувствовала себя виноватой, потому что тебе тема точно неприятна, а я обычно сама начинала… - Она стиснула зубы в попытке подавить приступ боли от очередной схватки; вся напряглась и сжалась, как бы направила усилия внутрь себя, вместо того чтобы тужиться. Её вгоняла в ужас и ступор одна мысль о том, что сейчас появится ребёнок, который, возможно, будет похож на Чарли, будет напоминать Уолтеру о предательстве, будет мучить его и её, разрушит их счастье, честно заслуженное, выстраданное, бесценное.

  Какое-то время Китти слабо понимала, что происходит вокруг, не могла различить слова Уолтера, лишь ощущала его присутствие и поддержку. Когда она более-менее очувствовалась, увидела, что Уолтер тоже напуган. Он боялся за неё. И за ребёнка тоже боялся, она осознала это. Но грызущая тревога оставалась.

  - Что мы будем делать, если поймём, что ребёнок от Чарли?

  Уолтер убрал с её лба прилипший локон и ответил с той спокойной, лёгкой улыбкой, которую Китти так полюбила в Мэй-Тан-Фу:

  - То же, что и если поймём, что ребёнок от меня. Будем любить его или её, защищать, воспитывать и паниковать по малейшему поводу. – Он поцеловал Китти в висок. – Мне не терпится познакомиться с ним или с ней, я очень жду нашей встречи. Я не представляю, что буду делать, если с одним из вас что-нибудь случиться. Вы оба нужны мне. – Он коснулся живота Китти, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза.

  - Ты тоже нужен нам, - всхлипнула она, - очень.

  - Видишь, как удачно всё совпало. И бояться совсем нечего, правда?

  В другое время такой покровительственный тон, может, и вызвал бы у неё раздражение, но сейчас он успокоил и подбодрил, это было именно то, что нужно.

  - Правда, - ухмыльнулась Китти.

  - Если хочешь, я останусь здесь с тобой, буду держать тебя за руку всё время.

  Заманчивое предложение, но Китти решила, что Уолтеру не стоит видеть малоприятные подробности процесса.

  - Просто посиди со мной ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом иди. – Она положила голову ему на плечо, прикрыла глаза, но расслабиться не получилось из-за боли. – Пусть доктор Морис возвращается. И Хассан  тоже.

  Кивнув, Уолтер поцеловал её в щёку со словами:

  - Я приду, как только позовёшь.

  Она ответила поцелуем на поцелуй, скользнула ладонью по рукаву его рубашки, когда Уолтер вставал, словно собиралась удержать, да в последний миг передумала.

  Будущий отец снова обосновался на диване, а доктор Морис возвратился в комнату роженицы, к своим непосредственным обязанностям.

  Уолтеру не казалось, что время тянется. Ему казалось, что оно вообще остановилось, издеваясь над ним.

  Но вот раздался плач младенца, звонкий и напористый, правда, недолгий. Как будто ребёнок покричал для порядка и быстро успокоился. Уолтер не бросился со всех ног в комнату только потому, что сам был доктором и знал: худшее, что могут делать родственники пациента, это лезть под руку в неподходящий момент, даже если им кажется, что момент-то идеальный. Посему, сколь бы ни было трудно, он оставался на месте, пока Морис не вышел сам.

  - Поздравляю, мистер Фэйн, - сверкнул улыбкой Морис, - у Вас сын.

  - С ним всё нормально? А с Китти? – Спрашивал Уолтер уже стоя напротив Мориса.

  - Полный порядок, с обоими.

  - Можно мне к ним?

  - Конечно. Ваша супруга как раз попросила позвать Вас.

  Улыбнувшись широко, рассеянно и счастливо, Уолтер юркнул в комнату жены, откуда через две секунды деликатно выскользнула Хассан.

  - Ох уж эти молодые папаши, - посмеялся Морис, устроившись в кресле подле столика, на котором красовался графин (предположительно с виски) и пара стаканов. – Всегда такие нервные в первый раз.

  Он взял стакан, налил себе немного напитка, обнаружил, что это не виски, а бренди, но ничуть не расстроился.

 


End file.
